The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an endoscope device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an endoscope device, each of which is capable of combining and displaying an ordinary image which is imaged by irradiating a human body with ordinary light such as white light, and a special image which is obtained by irradiating the human body with a special light and illustrates the position of blood vessels.
In the related art, for example, with the intention of usage in a medical setting, various technologies are proposed in which an ordinary image of an organ or the like that is imaged by an endoscope device is combined with a special image that represents the position of blood vessels or a lesion such as a tumor, which are difficult to discern in the ordinary image, and the result is displayed.
For example, imaging an ordinary image and a special image using time division is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-313171. As another example, performing composite display of the ordinary image and the special image is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-24283.
Here, the term “ordinary image” indicates an image which is imaged by irradiating an organ or the like that serves as the object with ordinary light such as white light. Hereinafter, the ordinary image will also be referred to as an ordinary frame. The term “special image” indicates an image which is imaged by irradiating the object with special light of a predetermined wavelength different from that of the ordinary light. Hereinafter, the special image will also be referred to as the special frame. Note that, when imaging the special image, there is a case in which a fluorescent agent or the like which reacts to the irradiation of the special light is mixed into or applied to the blood vessel (the blood) or the lesion that serves as the object.